


Flour in Your Hair

by ConfusedTabaxi



Series: Megstiel Family Fluff [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Demon Kid, Angel/Demon Relationship, Baking, Birthday Cake, Established Castiel/Meg Masters, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Flirting, Fluff, Heavy Petting, Innuendo, Married Castiel/Meg Masters, Meg in the Bunker, No Smut, Parent Megstiel, Recipes, established megstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedTabaxi/pseuds/ConfusedTabaxi
Summary: An Angel and Demon bake a birthday cake. It sounds like the start of a terrible joke but Meg and Cas decide they want to bake their kid a cake anyway. (includes actual recipe in Chapter 2 narrated by our fave angelic-demonic couple.)
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters
Series: Megstiel Family Fluff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789990
Kudos: 16





	1. Flour in Your Hair

Castiel, Meg, Sam, and Dean sat around the table of the war room in the bunker, relaxing with beers and cheeseburgers. Esme was already asleep after spending the day with her brother Jack, whilst the angel and demon helped the Winchesters on a local hunt. As hunts go it was a fairly simple mass haunting in a notorious psychiatric hospital where the inmates had been tortured and buried in a makeshift pit. Meg was thankful to get out and stretch her powers and Castiel was glad to spend some time with his best friends.

“So Cas, you or Meg gonna make Esme a birthday cake now she’s old enough to understand what birthdays are?” Sam asked.

Dean scoffed, and took a swig of beer, “Yeah right… a demon and angel making a birthday cake.”

Meg turned Dean, “What? You don’t think we can make a cake?” she scoffed and turned to Castiel and shrugged, “I mean… how hard can it be?”

“Whatever.” Dean retorted.

“I think you should make a cake. I like cake,” Jack mused, “Esme likes cake too.”

Castiel smiled at the Nephilim, “We know you and Esme like cake, Jack.”  
  
“I’m just tryin’ to say that it sounds like the start of a bad joke,” Dean chuckled, “An angel and demon walked into a kitchen…”  
  
“Whatever Deanykins.” Meg snapped.  
  


* * *

  
It was a quiet afternoon; the day before Esme’s 4th birthday. Sam and Jack were carrying out research in the library. The demon Meg and angel Castiel were sat at the kitchen table scouring recipe books for a simple birthday cake recipe. Dean was looking after their daughter; taking her to soft-play and for ice cream as a pre-birthday treat, though Meg suspected that Dean jumped at the chance to babysit again after overhearing him inform Sam that Esme was a ‘chick magnet’ and the moms loved what a great uncle he was. She wasn’t going to complain since Esme had begun to throw massive tantrums; creating power surges and exploding lightbulbs when she didn’t get her ways; so Meg was grateful for some time alone with Castiel.

“Meg… I don’t understand why we are doing this. Why can we not purchase one from the store?”

“Because I wanna prove Dean-o wrong. He thinks because we’re not human we can’t bake a simple damn cake for our daughter,” she huffed.

Castiel frowned, the lines on his forehead deepening, “Have you ever baked a cake?”

Meg shrugged, “Really, Feathers? How hard can it be?”

Castiel sighed, “I suppose you’re right. Humans have been baking for millennia.”

“Here… look at this,” Meg smiled, sliding the recipe book across the table “It’s called a ‘funfetti cake’; it has sprinkles; our little monster will love it!”

Glancing at the recipe, Castiel scanned the list ingredients, “It seems simple enough, but we are missing ingredients, wait here.” Placing a quick kiss on her lips he vanished with a flutter of wings.  
  
“Where else would I go?” she grumbled to herself.  
  


* * *

  
Castiel returned to the bunker an hour later and placed the groceries and a large box onto the counter, before slipping of his trench coat. “The recipe calls for a stand mixer, so I took it upon myself to purchase one as well as the other instruments we need to make a cake.” Carefully, he removed the mixer, pans and measuring cups from the box and set them on the worktop.

Meg raised an eyebrow, “It’s a cake… not surgery, Feathers.” Pulling the ingredients from the bag, she cracked her knuckles, “’kay, let’s get started.” 

“Right. What do we need?”

“All-purpose flour, baking powder, banking soda, salt…” she shuddered at this and continued, “…unsalted butter, granulated sugar, vanilla extract, eggs, buttermilk and sprinkles… the icing needs unsalted butter, heavy cream, vanilla, powdered sugar and salt… the hell is it with salt?”

“Well traditionally, salt is added to balance the flavours and enhance the sweetness,” Castiel replied, matter-of-factly.

“It was rhetorical, Clarence.” Meg sighed, “Right. We need two bowls… and we need to put all the dry stuff _except_ the sugar and sprinkles in one, and the butter and sugar in the mixer bowl.”  
  
Castiel set about carefully measuring the ingredients into the separate bowls, “Now what?” Castiel asked, “This is very enjoyable.”

Meg scanned the recipe, “It says we need to turn the mixer on and beat the butter and sugar ‘til it’s light and fluffy… then we gotta add the eggs one by one. I mean I don’t see why we can’t add them all at once. Ugh this recipe is so complicated…” she huffed.

“We can still get one from the store,” Castiel offered.

Meg shot him a glare, “And prove Squirrel right? Hell no.”  
  
Castiel leaned over the mixer and peered in, “Very well… this looks ‘fluffy’,” he noted.  
  
“So add the eggs one at a time whilst it’s still mixing…”  
  
Castiel moved to grab some of the eggs needed from the carton and slipping from his grasp he tried to catch them, only for two to hit the floor and one to break over his hand, covering him in a slimy mess. Meg tried to stifle a laugh, biting her lip to try and keep herself from giggling but failing miserably.  
  
“I see nothing funny about this.”

“Oh Clarence… c’mon let me do it.” One by one Meg carefully added the eggs to the mixture along with the vanilla, “Right… it says to add the flour in three stages with the buttermilk in between… but screw this, it’s taking far too long this way.” Meg dumped the entire bowl of flower in with the liquid mixture and pulled the leaver to high, sending clouds of flour and batter flying and covering the demon in a dusting of white before shutting it off just as quickly.  
  
Castiel cupped a hand gently on her face, “I think I understand why you were supposed to add it bit by bit…,” he smirked, “… you have flour on your cheek,” he whispered affectionately, attempting brush it off with his thumbs but spreading it more flour over her face.  
  
Meg quirked an eyebrow and dipping her hands into the bag of flour, grabbed hold of the angel’s butt, “You have flour on your ass,” she replied.

Frowning, Castiel narrowed his eyebrows and dipped his hands into the flour. A small grin tugged at the corners of his mouth as he cupped her breasts, leaving a hand-print on each one causing her to feign mock outrage, “You have flour on your breasts.”  
  
Following suit, Meg grabbed some flour and cupped the growing bulge in his pants, leaving a floury handprint in its place, “Oh really…? Well you have flour on your crotch.”  
  
Castiel leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers, “You are easily distracted, Meg,” he groaned softly.

“ _You_ are distracting, Cas,” Meg retorted tiptoeing to press a soft kiss on his lips. “C’mon… this cake won’t bake itself. Give me the buttermilk and sprinkles… you grease the cake tins and set the oven to 350.”  
  
Castiel did as instructed whilst Meg finished mixing the cake. Pouring the mixture into the tins, she smiled proudly as she placed the tins in the oven, “Piece of cake. You wanna lick the bowl?” she grinned, swiping her finger through the mixture and sucking it seductively.  
  
“You know all food tastes like molecules to me, Meg” Castiel protested.  
  
“Aww Cas, how d’you know if you won’t try it?” she smiled and dipping her finger into the bowl, smeared some batter onto his lips.

Castiel licked it off, gazing at Meg thoughtfully, “Actually, this isn’t too bad.” Following Meg’s lead he dipped his fingers into the bowl and spread some over Meg’s lips before licking it off with a kiss.

“Hey…” she protested, smearing batter over his face again in return.

Confusion crossed his face, “I’m not sure I understand.”  
  
“You never had a food fight?” Meg questioned, moving to grab some flour and throwing it over the angel, “C’mon Clarence, it’s fun”  
  
“But it says on the recipe we still need to make the frosting.”  
  
Meg raised an eyebrow, smirking she pressed Castiel against the counter with her body, “Maybe we can make extra and I can lick it off… you’ll be like a real-live angel cake, angel cake.”

“Angels are celestial wavelengths of intent; we do not resemble ‘cake’, nor can we inhabit a cake.”

Meg sighed, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, “Let’s just get the frosting made. Chuck it all in the mixer and turn it on. I can’t be bothered to do it step by step crap when it’s all gonna go in the one bowl anyway.”  
  
Castiel did as instructed and added all of the components into the bowl. Flicking the switch, clouds of powdered sugar rose into the air in a sweet, choking cloud, covering everything in a layer of white dust; including the angel and demon. He smiled proudly, “Finished. This was rather enjoyable.”  
  
“You look like a marble statue,” Meg grinned, dusting off his suit jacket before slipping it off and placing it over a stool. “I’ll tell you what else is enjoyable…” she raised an eyebrow and gave a flirtatious grin. Dipping her finger into the sugary confection, she wiped it over Castiel’s cheek and pulled him down by his neck gently to lick it off; “…eating the cake.”

Catching onto Meg’s suggestion, a smile tugged at the angels lips, “That does sound… pleasurable.”  
  
“Well angel-cake, we have about twenty minutes before the cake’s ready…”  
  
Cutting her off mid-sentence, Castiel picked her up and placed her on the flour covered counter. Grabbing some of the icing, he smeared it over her neck and lips before greedily kissing and licking it off; deep blue eyes hungry with desire. “You’re right… this is _very_ enjoyable,” he agreed.  
  
“Oh, is that how this is gonna go?” Meg teased, her voice low and smoky. Slowly she unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his muscular chest; smearing the buttercream frosting over his torso.   
  
Castiel hummed with pleasure as Meg licked it off seductively. She gazed at him devilishly as he wrapped his arms around her body, knocking the bag of flour over her, “You also look like a marble statue,” he observed.  
  
She smiled softly at the shirtless angel, his chest and pants covered in patches of flour and frosting, and his hair was dusted in white as if he had been standing in a snowstorm, “Mmm… my unicorn,” she purred as she wrapped her legs around her angel’s waist and pulled him closer. He lifted her off the counter and walked her to the table, laying her down on top.  
  
“I love you too,” he replied, pressing himself closer her petite body and kissing her deeply, his tongue finding hers; one hand running through her hair and the other finding and unzipping her pants, causing her to moan with pleasure.  
  
“WHAT THE HELL YOU TWO? WE EAT THERE!” Sam exclaimed as he and Jack walked in to find Castiel pinning Meg down on the kitchen table and passionately making out. The angel and demon stood up; Castiel looking guilty, quickly moving to button up his shirt and Meg putting on her best innocent smirk leaving her jeans slightly open revealing lacy underwear. “Dean is going to be really, really angry when he sees this mess… I’m pretty sure the ingredients are supposed to go _in_ the bowl.”

Castiel ran a hand through his hair awkwardly, flour falling like dandruff around him, “No… I... We… um… got a little distracted.”

Jack furrowed his brows, “I think they were going to have sex, Sam.”

Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair, “I…I don’t want to know.”

“We baked a cake though,” Meg offered.

“Just… clean up before Dean gets back, okay?” Sam sighed, exasperated before walking away and pulling Jack with him.  
  
Meg and Castiel looked around the kitchen at the mess they had made. There was flour over the surfaces, the floor as well as each other. Meg smirked at the angel and shrugged, “Hey, I’ve got an idea. Why don’t we have a little fun with Dean when he gets back?”  
  


* * *

  
Dean arrived back at the bunker a few hours later with Esme sound asleep in his arms. Setting her down on the couch and covering her with a blanket, he headed to the bunker kitchen to grab a beer and a bite to eat. Meg and Cas were standing at the counter trying to hide their obvious smirks, drinking bourbon having tidied the kitchen. Clocking the cake on the counter he chuckled to himself, “Heh… no way. You actually did it.”

Meg glared at him, “Told ya Dean-o… baking a cake isn’t exactly rocket science.”

“It was quite enjoyable,” Castiel added, glancing at Meg fondly, “even if we did get a little distracted.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, I can see that… Cas, you got a little…” gesturing at his face, “Y’know flour in your hair and you on your…” pointing at Meg’s chest. “Y’know… I’m not gonna ask.”

As the demon and angel headed for their room, Dean clocked the handprints on their respective asses and floury butt and handprints on the table, “WHAT THE HELL MEGSTIEL…? WE EAT THERE!”

In a room somewhere in the bunker, Meg and Cas quietly laughed to themselves, “Do you think he fell for it?” Castiel asked.

Meg grinned, “He seemed pretty angry.”

Sharing a tender kiss, they chuckled to themselves; an angel and demon had walked into a kitchen and successfully baked a cake.


	2. Funfetti Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A recipe for the Funfetti Cake in 'Flour in Your Hair' 
> 
> This has both UK/US measurements too and works really well.

  
Meg: So you wanna bake a funfetti cake? It's real easy as Clarence here will tell you... also... the kid LOVED it. 

Castiel: It still tasted like molecules to me... though what I could taste was okay.   
  
Meg: Shh... you're not selling it feathers.  
  
Castiel: Well if an angel reads this then they need to know it's not something they would be able to enjoy fully.   
  
Meg: *sighs* Anyway... you're gonna need the ingredients I guess. Oh yeah and if you have one of those fancy stand mixers then that's super helpful too. Just don't do what we did and you won't make a mess 'kay?   
  
Castiel: They are going to need a second bowl and three 9" cake tins too. The deep ones. 

Meg: Yeah. What angel-cake said. You want the cake pans to be more than 2" deep 'kay or the batter will go everywhere and you'll need to get one of the Winchesters - or one of your family - to clean the oven. Just blame someone else for making the mess. So... lets get started.   
  
Castiel: You will need the following ingredients. Make a list since I am sure those reading this probably won't be able to fly to the shop and be back within a minute.   
  
Meg: Just get to the point...   
  
Castiel: Right... so ingredients for the cake:   
  
240g/3 cups Plain Flour (All Purpose-Flour)  
2tsp Baking Powder  
2tsp Baking Soda  
1/2tsp Salt (Make sure you do this if you have a Demon helping. Salt is very bad for them.)  
340g/3 Sticks Unsalted Butter at room temperature so it's soft enough to mix.   
350g/1 3/4 cups granulated sugar (UK readers - Caster Sugar can also be used)  
5 Large Eggs   
1tbs vanilla extract  
360ml/1 1/2 cups Buttermilk - (Meg: Handy tip... if you don't have buttermilk add 2tbs lemon juice to milk and wait 5 minutes.)  
100g/ 3/4 cups of Sprinkles/Hundreds & Thousands... (Meg: Hey Cas, why do different countries call the same thing different names?)   
  
For the Vanilla Icing:   
  
340g/3 sticks Unsalted Btter at room temperature.   
1/8tsp Salt (as I pointed out this brings out the sweetness and balances it).   
700g/6 cups Powdered Sugar (Icing Sugar) (Meg: *Smirks and raises eyebrow* You're giving them the recipe for extra buttercream right?  
75ml Heavy (Double) Cream.   
1tbs Vanilla Extract.   
  
Meg: I mean you could shove all the ingredients in a bowl and mix to save time but that's messy and the cake will be the wrong texture... so I guess you should do it step by step. So...  
  
1\. Grease and line the cake pans and turn the oven on 180c/350F. Sift the flour, baking soda, salt and baking powder into the bowl that's not the mixer and put it aside. You're gonna need the mixer now. In the bowl of the stand mixer put the sugar and butter and beat it together until it's pale and fluffy - shouldn't take more than five minutes. Make sure you scrape the sides to ensure it's all incorporated then add the eggs one by one making sure you mix it well each time. If the egg mixture looks like it's gonna split then add a tablespoon of flour. Add the vanilla and mix in and then add the flour mixture in 4 parts with the buttermilk (so flour-mix-buttermilk-mix-flour etc) - making sure you mix it good each time but not too much or it won't be fluffy and light. 'Kay? Then add the sprinkles and fold it in carefully so you don't knock all that air out.   
  
2\. Bake for 25-30 minutes until the cakes are done and a skewer comes out clean. Make the frosting in this time. Anyway, you do this by beating the butter and salt first on a medium speed. If you#re a ghost or demon get someone else to do it for you 'cos y'know salt is bad for us. When the butter is creamy turn the mixer down and add the cream and vanilla and then add the powdered sugar bit by bit so it doesn't go everywhere. If you have a shield for your mixer use that and you can chuck it all in. If the frosting is runny add more powdered sugar. Simple right? Make sure it looks smooth and creamy though.  
  
(Cas: It's a lot more simple than it sounds.)  
  
3\. When the cake is cool use your angel blade or demon knife (or just a normal one) to trim the cakes so they're flat, 'kay? Then spread your frosting over the cake (not on your partner unless you made extra) between each layer and then over the top and sides.   
  
Congrats! You just baked a cake and you can have fun with the leftover frosting... right feathers?

Cas: Or you could eat it?   
  
Meg: Yeah... but where's the fun in that?   
  
*Cas shakes his head and kisses her instead*   
  
  



End file.
